Wrong Package, Right Package
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Sometimes, wrong packages suits the most... [ Shandy/Slash ]


**One shot.**

**Warnings: Slash/ Cross-dressing / Sexual Themes **

"Randy?" He knocked on the door again, probably for the thousandth time, and waited for a response.

"Go away," grumpy mumbling reached his ears and he chuckled. It has been like that for the past hour and a half. Randy had locked himself in the bathroom with a big package that was sent in the morning. And by the sounds of it, the younger man hasn't been very happy with it, cursing at whatever it was in the package being his first response.

"Come on, babe. It's been two bloody hours. What are you doing in there?" He tried the handle again, but it was still locked.

"I look ugly," came from behind the door.

"No, you don't," he frowned, placing his hands on his hips in frustration.

"You didn't even see me!" the other whined.

"Will you come out, please?"

"But I look ugly..."

"If you don't come out right now," he stepped closer to the door, resting his hands on it, the tone of his voice dropping to a dangerous level. "I swear you won't be walking straight for weeks."

"Welllll," Randy sang, laughing when he heard his man cursing at him. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see me till I come out."

He waited ten seconds. "Okayyyy I'm coming out." He unlocked the door, his whole body tingling with excitement as he stepped out of the bathroom. He expected the other to barrel in and laugh at him, but surprisingly he was standing a few feet away from the door, arms folded across his chest and his bright green orbs hiding behind eye lids.

"You can look now," he mumbled, struggling to keep a furious blush at its bay as eyes landed on the tiny black and white french maid dress he was clad in. The dress was average, with the frilly short skirt and tight bodice. It clung to Randy's figure for dear life, just like Stephen's eyes. He tugged the hem of the short skirt, trying to lengthen it more so at least it covered half of his thighs. The thigh high soft loose black socks actually made him feel more naked than covered up.

"So..." he whispered, ducking his head in embarrassment as Stephen seemed speechless. "I actually ordered a male costume but... This is what they sent." An angry pout formed on his lips, and somehow it managed to snap Stephen out of his daze.

"This is what you've been worrying about for half of the day?" He hissed, closing the distance between them. Randy pressed against the wall hard, his fingers clenching into fists as he tried not to run away and hide in the bathroom again. Not because he was afraid of Stephen but because he has seen the look on Stephen's eyes before. And that look had resulted limping to his walk for days. Seemed like even with obeying Stephen, Randy would have to limp for days anyway.

He yelped when he was lifted up into the air and hitched up against the wall, Stephen's fingers leaving sparks of heat as they traveled up his thighs under his dress.

"I should feel like a punk as bitch with you holding me like this but I don't," he barely got that out before Stephen crashed his lips on his, pressing tightly against Randy's body, feeling his long legs locking around his waist.

"Shut up," Stephen growled, the tips of his fingers digging into Randy's bare thighs, his darkened eyes drowning in sky blue pools. "You look fucking sexy."

Receiving an innocent beam, Stephen felt slim fingers combing through his hair and gripping a handful before yanking his head forward, slamming their lips together again. Moaning at the increasing heat inside his body, Randy slowly rolled his hips in much need of giving the throbbing between his legs some attention. He panted against Stephen's lips as he complied with Randy's needs, grinding his groin on Randy's. The tightness in his pants was growing, and a slutty moaning and grinding Randy was no help.

Teeth grazed at younger man's bottom lip, nibbling and sucking on the plump flesh. Stephen smirked at the red, swollen lips, his eyes roaming over the beautifully flushed face and drunk-like eyes. Pulling Randy closer to him, zeroing the non-existant space between them Stephen carried him to the bed, placing him down gently.

"I'm not a girl, you know," Randy rolled his eyes, shifting to sit on his knees.

"Would I be here if you were?" Stephen raised an eyebrow, kicking off his shoes and moving closer to the edge of the bed as Randy motioned to him crooking two of his fingers. He gulped as his throat dried when Randy grazed his teeth over his bottom lip, sliding closer to Stephen. Sky blue darkened to a shade under, wanton lust pouring out of the drowned orbs.

"I guess not," he drawled, pressing lightly against Stephen and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I do know how to undress, pet," an amusing smile curved Stephen's lips as he watched Randy concerning over the popping buttons. The blue orbs briefly met his, but were focused back on the task at hand again.

"But I like to do it for you," he whispered, biting on his lip again. A mewl slipped from his lips as Stephen latched his lips onto the base of Randy's neck, his warm tongue wriggling at a sensitive prominent nerve. Tingles of warmth spread through his body followed by ice cold chills, making him shiver against Stephen's body. Trembling fingers got rid of his shirt, soft pads of finger tips running over ripped muscles of Stephen's arms and chest in longing. Randy cried out, pleasurable pain shooting up his throat as Stephen bit down at his neck, marking him.

"Steph-Stephen," Randy stuttered, one hand running through Stephen's hair and pressing his face more against his neck and the other popping the button of his jeans, sliding under and through his underwear, kneading the arousal which was beckoning for desperate attention. "Oh god," he moaned as his fingers curled around the not so little manhood, touching the leaking pre-cum and smearing it all over the shaft.

Stephen growled against his neck, his own hand crawling under the dress and grazing his nails over Randy's sensitive inner thighs. He felt the younger man's legs tremble as he traced patterns over the flesh and chuckled against the lovebites he made on his neck, earning yet another shiver from him.

"Where in your body is not sensitive, hmm?" He mumbled, planting a kiss on Randy's lips and muffling a groan as his shaft was jerked from the base to the tip by Randy's hand.

"Don't hear you complaining," stealing a kiss from his mate, Randy pulled away and lowered his face and wrapped his lips around the head of Stephen's shaft, deliberately sucking on the glorious manhood. He felt Stephen's hands on the back of his head, urging and encouraging him to take it all in, and in a few seconds, Randy was deepthroating him.

"You're a sin," Stephen panted as Randy looked up at him with an angelic look on his face, the pink lips moving up and down on his raging erection. Randy rolled him around with his tongue inside his mouth, humming as Stephen's taste coated his taste buds and flowed down his throat. Feeling Stephen grow and twitch in his mouth he bobbed his head up and down faster, wriggling the tongue on the underside of the shaft against the prominent vein. He looked up at Stephen who had never taken his eyes off him and grabbed his hips, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his cavern around the girth.

"Baby, I'm gonna-" Randy pulled away suddenly, moving away from Stephen and backed up on the bed.

"You're not gonna cum until I say so," Randy hissed, a smirk playing at his lips as he spread his legs slowly for the viewing pleasure. Stephen was stunned for a few seconds until those words sunk into his head. Growling, he stripped off his jeans and underwear and crawled over to Randy. His emerald pools were ignited with a certain fire, which caused Randy to moan just at the sight of it. He sucked on Stephen's pre-cum that had spread over his fingers, purring as Stephen crawled closer to him. His lips were claimed again, in furious lustful movements that overflowed passion.

Randy trailed the wet fingers down his own shaft towards his rosette, quivering moans spilling out of locked lips. He teased his entrance with the tips of his fingers, slowly pushing one finger in. As much as he needed Stephen to ram inside him, he wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. His eyes snapped open when his hand was swatted away.

"I should punish you," Stephen said, shoving two fingers inside Randy and kissing him again, cutting off whatever he was going to say. "I'm the one who orders around in bed, babe," he slapped Randy's ass hard when the younger man snorted.

"O-oh please," Randy stuttered in sarcasm, his mind not fully wrapped around on the subject as there Stephen was fingering him deliciously. He cried out again when Stephen crooked his fingers inside him, stabbing dead on his prostate. His hips lifted off the sheets, grinding onto take more of Stephen's touch but the older man pinned his hips to the bed much to the whining beauty's disappointment.

"Stephen, please," Randy scratched at his pale chest, pouting like a kitten as his eyes rolled in pleasure at the waves of electricity which were riding his body.

"Tell me what you want, pet," Stephen kissed him again, pulling his fingers out and brushing the head of his cock at Randy's entrance. Whole body trembling with need, Randy ravished the paler man's lips, moaning in need.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," he chanted against Stephen's lips, his nails digging onto Stephen's shoulders so hard, leaving red, angry scars.

Stephen chuckled darkly, his own lust breaking him. The next second he was buried to the hilt inside Randy, the younger man's delicious curse echoing around the room as he was penetrated. The head of Stephen's cock brushed on his prostate agonizingly slow, much to his dismay and he dug his nails into Stephen's shoulders harder, silently demanding him to move faster.

"Please," he desperately panted. "F-fuck me raw."

Stephen didn't need to be told twice. He was on the edge of his own climax, his blood running hot with need to vent off his lust. Randy snaked his legs around Stephen's waist, rocking his body to swallow all of Stephen's cock into him, making porn star sounds as Stephen stretched his ass.

"Oh fuck," Stephen hissed, unable to slow down his thrusts as Randy engulfed him all. He rutted into him, hitting hard on Randy's love bundle repeatedly. Moans and groans and mewls and whines fell out of their lips as they profusely moved against each other, their minds clouding and misting over lust and desire.

The temperature in the room increased, to the point where the words that slipped from Randy's lips were incoherent along with their rutting. Sweat dripping smell of sex coated the air, the boys' climax hinting mischievously.

"Fuck, baby, I need you more," was what Randy murmured before rolling their positions and getting on top, impaling himself on Stephen's cock before riding furiously. Cursing silently, Stephen pinned the skirt of the dress to Randy's hips so he could see his pet's hips slamming down and taking it up in the ass generously. He squeezed Randy's ass with the other hand, getting rewarded with another porn star-ish sound, and thrust up to meet the swift sways of his hips.

Black and colorful spots appeared in his vision and Randy knew he was gonna let go, but then he felt Stephen spilling into his ass, groaning loudly. He rolled his hips on Stephen's cock until every drop of him was filled into his ass and then climbed off him, wrapping a hand around his shaft and tugging hard.

And then, his hand was swatted away again. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself, pet?" Stephen growled, hovering over Randy and crashing their lips in a heated kiss and entering a finger again. He broke from the kiss and leaned down, taking Randy into his mouth and fingering him at the same time, earning pitched moans from the younger man. His long fingers knotted in Stephen's hair as his wet mouth sucked on him, and thighs locked around his head when jolts of pleasure quivered down his body from the repeated attacks to his sensitive nub.

"Stephen... I'm gonna... I'm-" with a cry he released into Stephen's mouth, his toes curling as he shivered violently at the force of orgasm that rode through him. Stephen drank every drop of him, licking Randy's shaft clean before coming up and pressing the finger he entered into his ass to his lips.

A warm pink tongue darted out, licking off Stephen's release on the fingers, looking at him with drunk half lidded eyes. He felt high as emotions swirled wildly inside him, his stomach still tight and throat raw.

"You okay?" Stephen whispered, resting beside Randy and planting a chaste kiss at his jaw. Randy silently nodded, snuggling against Stephen as he wrapped his arms around his slender frame.

"That was fucking amazing," Randy purred softly, smiling against Stephen's chest.

"Mhm," Stephen's fingers brushed over his head. "I'm gonna buy you a nurse outfit tomorrow."

"But I have no boobs," , grabbing at his non-existing boobs. "Won't it look ugly?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stephen growled, immediately shutting Randy off. "You look fucking sexy. Didn't I tell you that before?" Randy nodded.

"Good. Now stop worrying about it. Remind me to buy a lot of thigh high socks too. And to thank that shop which wronged your order."

**Drop off a review if you're feeling generous. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
